


Conjugal Visit

by reeby10



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha James Norrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, James Norrington doesn't like being attracted to Jack Sparrow, M/M, MPreg Flash Exchange Treats, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Mpreg, Omega Jack Sparrow, Pregnant jack sparrow, let's pretend conception occurs immediately!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: James goes to see Sparrow in prison and gets quite a surprise.





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



James was not looking forward to visiting Sparrow in prison. His distaste for the man was forefront of that, but it also seemed like a waste of his time. He had other things to do, such as continuing his courting of Miss Swann.

As he made his way down the stairs to Sparrow’s cell, he started to smell something. It was sweet, almost sickeningly so, and it seemed to be getting stronger the further down he went. It took him a moment to realize what it was: an omega in heat.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, knowing he needed to turn back.

But it was too late for that. His feet carried him down the last few stairs and he walked almost in a daze to the last cell. Jack Sparrow’s cell.

Sparrow was lying on the cot, shirt open to display his lean chest, legs spread as he rubbed himself frantically through his breeches. James knew he should be disgusted by the sight, and intellectually he was, but he could feel his already hardening cock twitch in interest. There was an unmated omega, splayed out for the taking, and it would take a stronger alpha than he to say no to that.

He pulled on the door of the cell, frowning when it didn’t do more than rattle against the wall. It took far longer than it should have for him to realize it was locked, but once he did, he looked around wildly for the key. He needed to get that cell open.

“Here, boy,” he said, finally catching sight of the dog standing near the stairs, keyring in its mouth. He beckoned and, surprisingly, the dog came right over. It deposited the keys in his hand and then ran up the stairs.

It took a few tries to get the key in the lock with his hands shaking from want. Finally he got it open and stepped inside, leaving the door standing open with the key in the lock. If he’d been in his right mind, it wasn’t something he ever would have done, but he certainly wasn’t in his right mind now. All he could think about was Sparrow and that delicious omega smell.

Sparrow, falling quickly into the throes of heat, had stripped his clothes off while James was distracted. His sun darkened skin was gleaming with sweat as one hand worked his cock, the other three fingers deep in his ass as he tried to get himself off.

James growled and grabbed both of Sparrow’s wrists, pinning them on either side of his head as he straddled the omega. Sparrow started, apparently not having seen or heard James before. He struggled for a moment before suddenly going limp in James’ grip, nostrils flaring as he scented the presence of an alpha.

“Please,” Sparrow panted. He thrust his hips up, brushing against James’ cock through the fabric of his breeches. “ _Please_.”

“Don’t worry,” James replied, groaning as he hardened impossibly further. “I’ll take care of you.”

He switched his grip so that he was holding Sparrow down with one hand, freeing the other to move. It took longer than he would have liked to get his breeches open, but James finally succeeded, sighing in relief as his cock was no long constricted. He could feel his knot growing at the base already, his biology telling him that he needed to mate the omega in front of him immediately.

And really, he couldn’t see any reason now that he shouldn’t. Sparrow was arching against him, the need to be filled practically consuming him. James couldn’t just leave him like that, desperate and begging to be bred.

Using his free hand, he positioned Sparrow’s legs, spreading them around his hips until he could kneel comfortably in the space there. The omega’s hole was gleaming with slick. He pressed the head of his cock up against it, and pushed inside in one long thrust.

Sparrow practically howled in pleasure as James fucked him, setting up a punishing rhythm almost immediately. James himself couldn’t hold back a groan every time he bottomed out. It felt so good inside of Sparrow, so hot and tight. It was, perhaps, the best thing James had ever felt in his life.

“I’m going to breed you so good,” James promised through Sparrow’s mindless mutterings. He leaned down to mouth at Sparrow’s neck when he threw it back at a particularly rough thrust. “I’m going to knot you, fill your belly with my child.”

“Yes, yes,” Sparrow chanted in response. “Give it to me.”

And James did, burying himself as deeply inside of Sparrow as he could as his knot suddenly swelled. It felt like he came for hours as Sparrow squeezed tightly around him with his own orgasm. James, barely aware of anything but the immense pleasure of it, knew without a doubt that his seed had taken, though it would be months before Sparrow would show it.

As they both came down from the high of an incredible round of heat sex, the instinctive need to breed began to fade and be replaced with conscious thought. James froze as he realized exactly what and who he had just done, feeling Sparrow stiffen beneath him. He jerked his hand away from Sparrow’s wrists, but couldn’t move much further with his knot still tying them together.

“What the hell, Norrington,” Sparrow said, sounding far more coherent than he had since James came down to his cell. “Did you just bloody knock me up?”

James frowned, feeling a sudden wash of guilt and shame. “It seems that I have,” he replied stiffly. “I… apologize, but in my defense you were in heat. There is only so much a man can resist.”

Sparrow snorted. “I may not remember it all, but I don’t remember much resisting goin’ on.”

Which was, unfortunately true. James’ mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do now. This was not a situation he’d ever expected to find himself in. Especially with Sparrow of all people, who he never would have guessed was an omega even if he’d thought about it before.

“So now what?” Sparrow asked, shifting a little as he tested to see if James’ knot had gone down enough for them to separate. He sighed when it was clear it hadn’t, then gave a crooked grin. “Guess a hangin’ is out of the question now, yeah?”

James groaned. “I suppose so,” he gritted out. “But do not think this will get you out of this cell.”

“‘Course not, I can do that myself,” Sparrow said. He shifted again, and James suddenly realized that the omega was getting hard again. “While you’re here, though, do you mind?”

It seemed his heat wasn’t quite over yet, then. And really, James supposed he did have a responsibility, no matter what happened between them in the future. He sighed and complied.


End file.
